Rachel
Etymology レイチェル transliterates from "Rachel," from the Hebrew רָחֵל (ewe), a female lamb. A Puritan first name popularized during the English Reformation. In the French and Italian translations, Raquel is also named "Rachel".Claymore 9, Glénat Édition Française, Scene 47, p. 43''Claymore 9'', Star Comics, Scene 47, p. 39 In paradoxical context of Claymore character, Rachel becomes lamb-like in Riful's grasp. Appearance 'Physical' Wears boy-cut, her blonde hair shaped in razor spikes.Claymore 12, Scene 69, p. 163 'Uniform' A winged half-moon buckle holds 2-layer spaulders on the shoulders.Claymore 12, Scene 69, p. 163 The faulds skirt lacks a seat plate.Claymore 12, Scene 69, p. 168 Personality Uncouth, brash. But Riful indulges Rachel for fun, before impaling her. Closest associate appears to be Audrey. In Chaldean Numerology, the number 5—Rachel's number—is the number of androgyny. A 5 puts the welfare of others before oneself. Datasheet 'Class' Rachel is an offensive type.Fragment of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 731 Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," her ability and baselines are unknown. Has a high strength baseline. 'Technique' Riful calls Rachel's strength technique "Strong Sword," in which Rachel uses her sword as a rigid leaf-spring.Claymore 12, Scene 69, p. 184 Sword point anchored in ground, blade is bent back, which is sprung on attack.Claymore 12, Scene 69, pp. 169–171 History Early life unknown. 'Audrey's Hunt' 'Speaking of Ghosts' In cold open of Scene 68, Rachel is first seen sitting on the body of an Awakened Being. Rachel gossips about the Dabi hunt in Alfons. Rachel says "Ghosts" from the Battle of the North saved Nina and her comrades.Claymore 12, Scene 68, p. 135 'Meeting the Ghosts' Later, the Ghosts save Audrey and Rachel from themselves as Audrey's hunt fights Riful.Claymore 13, Scene 70, pp. 26–31 Miria uses psychology to elicit answers about Alicia and Beth from Audrey.Claymore 13, Scene 72, p. 78 'Rebellion' 'Return from the dead' When Miria attacks Organization Headquarters, she fights and defeats both Audrey and Rachel.Claymore 19, Scene 106, pp. 145–147 After appearing to be killed by the Claymore warriors, Miria returns to lead Rebellion.Claymore 20, Scene 113, pp. 185–189 Audrey reaffirms Miria's "No kill" policy, then submits to Miria's command.Claymore 21, Scene 114, p. 14 'Resurrected No. 1s' While Miria fights Hysteria and the Twin Trainees fight Roxanne, Audrey, Rachel and Nina fight Cassandra. When Nina wounds Cassandra with Shadow-chaser, Cassandra revives her secret technique.Claymore 21, Scene 117, p. 127 Cassandra attacks with Dusteater. Feet anchored in ground as a pivot, her head begins bobbing like metronome (upside-down pendulum). As body collapses to ground-level, swinging to and fro, sword swings scythe-like, wide and close to ground—blade striking target's limbs.Claymore 21, Scene 117, pp. 129–130 Cassandra's nickname reflects both technique and fate of target.Claymore 21, Scene 117, p. 133 Cassandra dodges Audrey's counterattack. Cassandra cuts off Audrey's arms. Then Rachel's remaining leg, then arms. Then Nina's arms.Claymore 21, Scene 118, pp. 137–139 'End of Organization' After the deaths of Hysteria and Roxanne, Miria, Deneve and Helen invade the Executive facility. Meanwhile, Cynthia regenerates Rachel's limbs on the battlefield. Rachel is made whole. Soon Miria announces the death of Limt.Jump SQ, June 2012, Claymore, Scene 126, p. 258–261 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Anti-dragon allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Audrey's hunt Category:Rebellion